


Getting to Know One Another

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pool Hustlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Jensen needs the money, but he likes to keep his skills honed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know One Another

  
He smiled as he took a seat at the bar, eyeing the place.  New stomping grounds, but the terrain was familiar.  The pool tables at the back of the place were close enough to a main walkway that a quick escape wasn’t too hard to imagine.  He didn’t normally need it.  People took a look at him and thought he was too cocky for his own good.  It might be true, but they didn’t know him, didn’t know what he could do.

 

 

He sat at a table not far from the bar, keeping an eye on the place as it filled up.  Friday night and the place was really gearing up for the long weekend.  Everyone came in with a smile on their face or got one soon after. 

 

 

He hoped he’d be able to say the same thing at the end of the night.  Find some guy who could loose a little cash without getting into a fight about it.  It wasn’t like he really needed the money and he was there for an audition anyway, but he didn’t like to let his skills get rusty just in case. 

 

 

He had friends in the business and he knew what some of them had resorted to in order to support their craft.  That wasn’t even counting the casting couch and he had no desire to become one of them.  He wanted to be the breed aside, the one that held to his principles and got his work because he was talents, not because parts of his body were. 

 

 

He heard commotion over in the back and watched as a group of young men started playing pool.  They weren’t bad and one of them was clearly better than the others.  Tall as all fuck though and that probably wasn’t a good thing.  He couldn’t intimidate with his size on that one.  Not that he normally had to, but he did like to keep his options open.

 

 

In the end, they were the only ones with enough skill that he thought might be up for a cash game.  He walked up to them and nodded to the table, eyeing the tall one in particular.  “Need a fresh game?”  He asked with a smile.

 

 

Tall looked him over and there was something different in his eyes, something like heat and interest.  “Yeah, I could use some competition.  If you think you can bring any over, let’s see it.”

 

 

“Jensen.”  He said, offering his hand to Tall.

 

 

“Jared.”

 

 

“Good to meet you.”

 

 

The first game was pretty close but he was feeling his opponent out a bit, making sure he wasn’t about to be conned himself.  He thought the kid had some promise, but he wasn’t quite skilled enough in the finer arts so when he told one of Jared’s friends to put his money where his mouth was they all decided it was probably time to make this game a little more interesting.  Jared protested but Jensen agreed to it and turned that smile on Jared.  Jared had caved immediately.

 

 

It was a good game but Jensen didn’t waste opportunities that he had the game before.  Neither did Jared so it turned into the best game of pool he’d played in a while.  Afterwards he had the money and the others were no wiser for having been played.

 

 

He was just opening the door to his car when Jared stepped out.   “You were going to leave without giving me a chance to win back my friend’s money?”

 

 

Jensen shrugged.  “I didn’t really plan on spending the night but I could go back in and take your money too if you’d like.”

 

 

Jared’s grin was something else.  “They had no idea you were hustling them.”

 

 

Jensen’s smile dropped but nothing changed in Jared’s demeanor, nothing to show aggression or anger.  Just that dopey look on his face.

 

 

“And you did?” 

 

 

“I know a better player when I see one.  Those guys needed to lose something anyway.  Stupid of them to put their money on me when I’d just lost the first game.”

 

 

Jensen nodded.  “Well Jared it’s been a pleasure.”

 

 

Jared smiled.  “Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.”  He pressed a matchbox into Jensen’s hand and he knew that with it was a phone number hastily scribbled on with something. 

 

 

Jensen took a deep breath and smiled.  “Yeah, maybe we will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning he was hyped up on caffeine since he’d stayed out much later the night before than he’d planned on being.  He needed the caffeine; especially since he found out they had suddenly wanted him to switch roles, read for a different character.  He was thrilled to be asked because he loved the character and it wasn’t something his looks would normally get him, but it was also sort of disconcerting since he’d been pretty much given the other role already. 

 

 

When the PA came over and asked him to step into the room it only took a second for him to adjust to what he was seeing and to stop the gasp as his hand was taken in a rough clasp. 

 

 

“Jensen Ackles, I’d like you to meet Jared Padalecki.” 

 

 

Jared was shaking his hand like they hadn’t met last night, like he hadn’t hustled his friends out of a few hundred dollars, like he hadn’t given him his number the night before.

 

 

“I gotta tell you,” Jared said with a large smile.  “I’m really looking forward to this.  And if things go well… we’ll get a lot of time to get to know one another.”

 

 

Jensen tried to think of something to say, something that would distance him from it all, but in the end he did the only thing he could.  He smiled and gave a slight shake of his head.  “Yeah, that we will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [drabble meme ](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/96934.html) (yeah.. i'll keep writing if people keep adding so feel free to come play :P) This prompt was for [](http://ambiguous-opal.livejournal.com/profile)[ambiguous_opal](http://ambiguous-opal.livejournal.com/) : J2 or Sam/Dean one of them is a con man and the other the mark :P Hope you like it! I have this marked as pre-slash because... well... I know what happens in my mind after... and it will probably find it's way to paper eventually :P


End file.
